


морские сонеты

by gustavklimt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Kunimi has asthma, M/M, Non-Chronological, Teen Angst, everything is just bad
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Выстроив башни из библиотечных книг, они прятались как заколдованные в собственном мире, в замке с тысячью дверей и окон. Их пищей были слова, пропитанные нежностью, постелью – взгляды, в которых крылось волшебство. Целое королевство, выстроенное на дружбе и молчании. Королевство из песка.





	1. Chapter 1

Море поёт свою песню, пока уходит солнце. Гудящие отзвуки волн разносятся по поверхности шёпотом синих китов, подминая под себя выцветший пляж. Куними вдыхает солёный воздух. Под ногами мнётся песок, похожий по цвету на печенье, которое когда-то пекла мама Киндайчи. Во рту появляется его сахарно-сливочный привкус, и это заставляет улыбнуться. Куними вспоминает, как часто бывал у Киндайчи дома, словно давно стал частью его семьи. Но, наверное, никто, кроме него, так не думал.  
  
Слабый отголосок света излучает тонкая фигура Куними. Прибрежный ветер опоясывает полы белоснежной куртки, дёргает за гладкие волосы и безмолвно зовёт с собой. Заоблачная даль мерцает перламутром, и от этой картинки в глазах, чёткой и яркой, хочется плакать.  
  
Постепенно небо застилает мишурой дымных сумерек, и песок теперь напоминает всё что угодно, только не печенье. Отливает голубым, трепетно темнеет под наступающими чёрными водами и скользит между перепонками пальцев.  
  
Куними дышит полной грудью. Глаза закрыты, словно крышки шкатулок, под которыми прячутся звёзды. Море поёт ему, он – слушает. Вода достаёт до берега пенящимися пальцами, и он улавливает каждый прибой.  
  
За спиной вспыхивает костёр и несмело тыкает в лопатки.  
  
– Куними, иди сюда, – хриплым почти-шёпотом говорит Киндайчи и делает жест рукой, когда Куними поворачивается. Выглядит довольным: кажется, ему впервые довелось разводить огонь.  
  
Босиком Акира пересчитывает песочные сугробы. К его пяткам и щиколоткам прилипают песчинки, обвиваясь вокруг кожи золотистыми лодочками. Он притуляется сбоку, к тёплому Киндайчи. Тот обнимает за плечи и трогает его руки.  
  
– Ледяные! – восклицает тот. – Ты зачем так долго возился в воде?  
  
– Я не возился, – говорит Куними. – Я просто слушал море.  
  
Лицо Киндайчи смягчается, брови приподнимаются, и он треплет Куними по макушке, потому что считает его очаровательным.  
  
Только – это ничего не значит.  
  
– Я обещал присматривать за тобой, – напоминает Киндайчи, подбрасывая сучья в языки пламени. – Если ты заболеешь…  
  
Куними уже даже и не слушает, словно какой-то купол закрывает его от этого мира и голоса Киндайчи, пока его руки греются в чужих. Как будто целая вселенная сжимается до крошечных размеров, умещаясь в тепло маленького прикосновения.  
  
   
  
Врачи говорили, что ему нужен свежий воздух.  
  
Врачи говорили, что он очень слаб.  
  
Врачи говорили.  
  
Куними не слушал.


	2. Chapter 2

_***_

  
  
Ночью опять случается приступ: по телу бегут разряды спазмов, горло царапает болью, и Куними едва успевает схватиться за дверцу холодильника, кашляя надрывно и страшно, словно старик. Кажется, будто весь дом сотрясается вместе с ним. Стены ходят ходуном, мебель заливает смолой, всё дрожит и боится.  
  
Куними смерти не боится. Любой вдох может быть последним, но не это самое страшное.  
  
Ноги не выдерживают, и Куними падает подобно хрупкому зданию во время землетрясения. Коленки стукаются об пол, а кашель становится громче.  
  
На лестнице раздаются быстрые шаги.  
  
   
  
_«Я с тобой, рядом, сейчас я тебе помогу»._  
  
   
  
_«Акира»._  
  
   
  
Куними думает, что ему показалось, что всё это игра воображения – его имя, так ловко уместившееся в ласковом голосе Киндайчи. Родные ладони подхватывают его тело, и Куними проваливается в полную темноту.  
  
Глаза он открывает только на следующее утро. В груди зияет невидимая рана, дыхание мёртвое, трудно и пальцем шевельнуть. Потолок незнакомый – наверное, это комната Киндайчи. Простыни пахнут порошком и шампунем. За окном, между прядями занавесей, робко сияет латунь. На тумбочке стоит завтрак.  
  
– Проснулся, Акира-кун?  
  
Куними вздрагивает.  
  
– Сенсей?  
  
– С добрым утром. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает мужчина, пододвигаясь к кровати. – Вчерашний приступ…  
  
Вот он. Этот взгляд, жалеющий его.  
  
– Всё в порядке, – неожиданно твёрдо выдаёт Куними. – Сейчас всё в порядке.  
  
Доктор оторопевает, прочищает горло, но не придаёт словам особого значения. Говорит, что Куними всегда был своенравным ребёнком, а потому спорить с ним бесполезно.  
  
– Ты сменил обстановку и переехал ближе к морю – это уже хорошо, – с доброй улыбкой бормочет доктор, доставая фонендоскоп из коричневой сумки. – Скоро количество приступов должно сократиться. Твоё состояние заметно улучшается. Впрочем, успех выздоровления зависит только от тебя. Ведь помнишь, Акира-кун?  
  
Куними по привычке молчит, чувствуя холодное прикосновение металла к груди. Он дышит настолько глубоко, насколько может, хотя и не уверен, слышно ли что-нибудь доктору. Есть ли хоть что-то внутри него, затаённое и живое?..  
  
   
  
– Я зайду завтра, так, на всякий случай, – говорит доктор напоследок. – С ним всё хорошо, я за это ручаюсь. Организму просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому месту.  
  
Куними со скучающим видом сидит на лестнице и смотрит вниз из-за перил. Дешёвый ситком и то выглядит интереснее, чем обсуждение приёма лекарств и режима прогулок на свежем воздухе.  
  
– Спасибо, что так быстро откликнулись на поздний вызов, сенсей, – кланяется Киндайчи. – Надеюсь, вам не составило труда приехать.  
  
– За это не беспокойся, – у краешков глаз доктора проступают глубокие морщинки, он хлопает Киндайчи по плечу и смеётся. – Акира-кун мне как сын. Тем более, я живу неподалёку, поблиз пляжа. Так что обращайся ко мне в любое время.  
  
Киндайчи сияет и снова расплывается в благодарностях.  
  
– Я несу ответственность за Куними.  
  
_Ответственность_ , эхом повторяется в голове у Акиры. Что это за слово такое дурацкое?  
  
Куними обхватывает колени руками и сглатывает.  
  
– Он мой лучший друг.  
  
   
  
– Уверен, что хочешь пойти один?  
  
Куними кивает, накидывает ветровку.  
  
– Увяжешься за мной – и я сбегу, – бросает он. Киндайчи со вздохом выбрасывает белый флаг.  
  
– Ингалятор?  
  
– Взял.  
  
– Носки тёплые?  
  
– Сгореть можно.  
  
Киндайчи всё ещё не верит, но Куними оказывается проворнее. Прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать, дверь хлопает с обратной стороны, – и вот Куними снаружи.  
  
Уже с крыльца можно почувствовать дуновение солоноватого ветра. В глазах он превращается в воздушного человечка и подхватывает за руку – _идём скорей!_  
  
Куними и рад бы пробежаться по склону со всех ног, но ничем хорошим это не обернётся.  
  
Если посчитать, то до моря идти – приблизительно – двадцать пять шагов.  
  
Чем ближе берег, тем неистовей галдят чайки. Небо над головой кашляет серыми тучами, а в местах, где проступает закат, подсвечивается ласковым пурпуром. С шагами Куними не просчитывается: ровно двадцать пять, как он и думал. За спиной тянутся мягкие следы, впереди – поющая синь.  
  
Воды ударяются о скалы, песок промерзает и темнеет, Куними прячет руки в глубокие карманы.


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  
Куними был готов к худшему с самого начала.  
  
Куними был готов к худшему ещё тогда, когда они только раздумывали над тем, чтобы жить вместе. Выстроив башни из библиотечных книг, они прятались как заколдованные в собственном мире, в з _а_ мке с тысячью дверей и окон. Их пищей были слова, пропитанные нежностью, постелью – взгляды, в которых крылось волшебство. Целое королевство, выстроенное на дружбе и молчании. Королевство из песка.  
  
Было лишь несколько поправок, которым Куними так или иначе следовал.  
  
Во-первых, касаться Киндайчи было нельзя.  
  
Нельзя смотреть слишком открыто. Нельзя говорить лишнее и думать о постыдном, когда тот рядом. Надо всеми силами защищать их общий дом и не позволять себе влюбиться сильнее.  
  
   
  
«Жить вместе» – как же жутко это звучит.  
  
   
  
Первый приступ застаёт его на уроке японского. Грудь сдавливает гирей, огромной, как слон; она душит его беспощадно, как будто наказывает за провинность. Из-за этого он роняет ручку, а затем падает сам. В кабинет школьного врача Киндайчи приносит его на спине. Куними едва ли помнит, что было после того, как ему перестало хватать воздуха. Он даже не может представить, каким был на ощупь свитер его лучшего друга.  
  
Потом – светлый потолок. Много светлых потолков, выжигающих глаза своей белизной. Обследования. Лекарства. Люди в халатах. Мама, слёгшая от тревоги. Приступы. Безмолвные дни, в которых не было школы и Киндайчи.  
  
Доктор с огромной коричневой сумкой – близкий друг дедушки. Пока тот рядом, Куними спокойно – тот не носит белый халат и не пахнет лекарствами. Доктор приходит каждый день, к Куними и болеющей маме. У мамы колет в груди, и она боится, что за Куними некому присмотреть. У неё осунувшееся лицо и потрескавшиеся губы, которые потеряли цвет. Всё – из-за него.  
  
Пока они разговаривают, Куними, лишённый чувства времени, наблюдает за птицами. Те парят высоко в небе, разведённом в баночке с краской, и Куними думает, почему люди не могут так же.  
  
– Акира-кун?  
  
Куними на голос не оборачивается.  
  
– Твоей маме сейчас необходим отдых. Но как только она встанет на ноги, вы поедете к морю. И тебе, и твоей маме тамошний воздух пойдёт на пользу. Ты ведь ждёшь этого?  
  
Пауза вытягивается струной.  
  
– Мне всё равно.  
  
На море не будет замков, сооружённых из старых переплётов.  
  
Море не знает его секретов и уж точно не сумеет его выслушать.  
  
Море не будет молчать и понимать его без слов.  
  
Море невозможно любить бесшовно и всецело.  
  
– Кстати говоря, – вспоминает доктор, останавливаясь в дверях, – тебе не знаком мальчик, который всё время караулит ваш дом? Такой, довольно высокий и крепкий. У него ещё волосы торчат.  
  
– Как репка? – спрашивает Куними.  
  
– Точно. Как репка.  
  
– Нет, – он мотает головой и наклоняется так, что волосы падают на лицо, скрывая дрогнувшие уголки губ. – Я его не знаю.


	4. Chapter 4

_***_

  
  
Ку­коль­ные во­лосы, ку­коль­ное ли­чико, ку­коль­ные гла­за с блёс­тка­ми сне­жинок. Ры­жие ло­коны во­лос дос­та­ют ей до плеч. Ста­рос­та и от­лични­ца с бе­зуко­риз­ненной ре­пута­ци­ей.  
  
Ку­ними зак­ла­дыва­ет уши, ког­да она на­чина­ет го­ворить.  
  
– Ты как? – обес­по­ко­ен­но гля­дит Кин­дай­чи, и он по­да­ёт знак, что всё хо­рошо. Де­вуш­ка, сто­ящая ря­дом с Кин­дай­чи – че­рес­чур ря­дом, слиш­ком ря­дом, _отой­ди от не­го сей­час же!_ – оп­равля­ет рас­кле­шён­ную юбоч­ку и скром­но за­водит ру­ки за спи­ну.  
  
– В об­щем, ра­но или поз­дно ты бы сам уз­нал, по­это­му я ре­шил рас­ска­зать те­бе са­мому пер­во­му.  
  
– На­до же. Я поль­щён.  
  
Вол­ны бь­ют­ся о кре­пос­ти, и в пес­ке рас­цве­та­ют пер­вые тре­щины.  
  
Пе­соч­ный за­мок – это сер­дце Ку­ними.  
  
– Мы встре­ча­ем­ся.  
  
Ку­ними сгла­тыва­ет. Что-то про­ис­хо­дит внут­ри не­го, что-то хо­лод­ное и го­рячее од­новре­мен­но. Что-то чёр­ное, злое и оби­жен­ное за­пол­ня­ет его и гро­зит­ся хлы­нуть на­ружу.  
  
– Ого. Поз­драв­ляю.  
  
– Опять ты ёр­ни­ча­ешь, – с улыб­кой взды­ха­ет Кин­дай­чи, улав­ли­вая в его го­лосе нот­ки сар­казма. Дол­го­вязый и род­ной, он низ­ко нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы ви­нова­то про­шеп­тать ей на ухо: – Из­ви­ни, он всег­да та­кой.  
  
Она ки­ва­ет.  
  
Ку­ними пы­та­ет­ся ды­шать.  
  
– На­вер­ное, я прос­то за­видую, – го­ворит Ку­ними.  
  
– Обу­чение на до­му те­бе яв­но не пош­ло на поль­зу. Мо­жет, хоть мор­ской воз­дух сде­ла­ет своё де­ло?  
  
Ку­ними по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
Ему уже ни во что не хо­чет­ся ве­рить.  
  
– Мне жаль, – вне­зап­но го­ворит Кин­дай­чи.  
  
– Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду?  
  
– Прос­то.  
  
   
  
От тво­их из­ви­нений ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся.  
  
   
  
Он хо­тел бы, что­бы вок­руг не­го об­ра­зова­лось озе­ро из его слёз. Он хо­тел вып­ла­кать­ся так, что­бы го­рели гла­за и щё­ки, до то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, ког­да вла­ги боль­ше не ос­та­нет­ся. И в этой со­лёной гла­ди он хо­тел бы уто­нуть ти­хо и не­мощ­но – так, что­бы ник­то это­го не за­метил.  
  
В кос­тю­ме жар­ко. Гал­стук ду­шит гор­ло, пус­то­та бь­ёт кну­том по бо­кам. Все под­хо­дят к не­му и что-то го­ворят, но сло­ва по­хожи на жуж­жа­ние, и по­это­му Аки­ра ни­чего не раз­би­ра­ет. Свеч­ки си­яют на ал­та­ре, ос­тавляя бли­ки на фо­тог­ра­фии. Пах­нет ла­даном. Ку­ними прит­ра­гива­ет­ся к мес­ту, где дол­жно что-то бить­ся, но в ла­донь уда­ря­ет­ся глу­хая пус­то­та.  
  
Лю­ди шеп­чутся.  
  
«Так ра­но по­терял мать».  
  
«Ужас­но жаль».  
  
«На вид он та­кой сла­бый и блед­ный, раз­ве он не на­поми­на­ет смерть?»  
  
 _Смерть_ , пов­то­ря­ет про се­бя Ку­ними. Смерть.  
  
Всё это – из-за не­го.  
  
  
  
– По­едем, – го­ворит он.  
  
Ку­ними не­пони­ма­юще вздёр­ги­ва­ет бровь.  
  
– По­едем на мо­ре, – пов­то­ря­ет Кин­дай­чи нас­той­чи­вей. – Ты и я. И боль­ше ни­кого. Бу­дем жить вмес­те, сни­мем дом у са­мого пля­жа и бу­дем гу­лять по на­береж­ной це­лыми дня­ми. Я хо­чу ос­во­бодить те­бя, Ку­ними.  
  
Ку­ними ду­ма­ет, что так пос­ту­па­ют толь­ко нас­то­ящие эго­ис­ты, но ска­зать нет – вы­ше его сил. Он ско­рябы­ва­ет ко­жу с ла­доней и ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
  
Они со­бира­ют сум­ки. Ав­то­бус у­ез­жа­ет поз­дно ночью, би­леты на тум­бочке, день­ги в ко­шель­ке. Де­вуш­ка Кин­дай­чи по­мога­ет им со сбо­рами. Пос­ле вы­пус­ка она ста­ла ещё кра­сивее, слов­но сош­ла с кар­тин Кло­да Мо­не.  
  
Ку­ними и сам бы спра­вил­ся, ему мно­го ве­щей не на­до. Он бы по­ехал на­лег­ке без лиш­не­го гру­за за пле­чом. Она ос­та­ёт­ся не­поко­леби­ма, про­совы­ва­ет в кар­машки на­сад­ки для ин­га­лято­ра и ещё ты­сячу и од­ну не­нуж­ную вещь, от­ку­да-то ока­зав­шу­юся в ком­на­те. На вид она хруп­кая, но тя­жёлую сум­ку с лес­тни­цы спус­ка­ет зап­росто, буд­то это пу­шин­ка.  
  
– По­жалуй­ста, выз­до­рав­ли­вай, Ку­ними-кун, – го­ворит она, грус­тно улы­ба­ясь, на её ак­ку­рат­ном паль­чи­ке блес­тит зо­лотое коль­цо.  
  
И, чес­тное сло­во, луч­ше бы она его уда­рила.


	5. Chapter 5

_***_

  
  
По ве­черам Кин­дай­чи раз­во­дит кос­тры на бе­регу и по­ёт пес­ни под ги­тару. Мо­ре прев­ра­ща­ет его го­лос в ше­лес­тя­щее вол­шебс­тво, и Ку­ними внем­лет, наб­лю­дая из-под по­лу­опу­щен­ных рес­ниц за ро­зовой ра­куш­кой, ко­торую он пе­река­тыва­ет нос­ком крос­совка. Его ру­ки хо­лод­ны, как чёр­ные глу­бины под­водья – он гре­ет их в кар­ма­нах ог­ромно­го сви­тера, пах­ну­щего как Кин­дай­чи, и ему в жиз­ни не бы­ло так теп­ло и спо­кой­но.  
  
Кин­дай­чи про­дол­жа­ет петь, но его пес­ни боль­ше по­хожи на рас­ска­зы, и от них ста­новит­ся грус­тно и ра­дос­тно, ведь он рас­ска­зыва­ет о де­вуш­ке – де­вуш­ке, ко­торая ос­та­лась в го­роде. Кин­дай­чи прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и го­ворит, как смеш­но она мор­щится и сколь­ко де­тей хо­чет за­вес­ти. За ко­рот­кое вре­мя Ку­ними уз­на­ёт о ней боль­ше, чем о са­мом се­бе. Ему да­же чу­дит­ся, как они сли­ва­ют­ся в его го­лове – те­перь не толь­ко она, а Ку­ними то­же, они оба меч­та­ют о кру­гос­ветном пу­тешес­твии и кра­сивых фо­тог­ра­фи­ях, на ко­торых Кин­дай­чи бу­дет дер­жать их за ру­ку. Ку­ними пе­реби­ра­ет бе­лый пе­сок и вы­сыпа­ет его сквозь паль­цы, пред­став­ляя, как гром­ко она мо­жет петь под ду­шем, и ка­жет­ся се­бе жир­ной чёр­ной кляк­сой, стёр­той ре­зино­вым лас­ти­ком.  
  
Кин­дай­чи за­киды­ва­ет го­лову вверх и счи­та­ет соз­вездия, рас­сы­пан­ные чь­ей-то не­лов­кой ру­кою.  
  
– Пос­мотри, как кра­сиво, Ку­ними.  
  
Глу­бины кос­мо­са раз­раста­ют­ся над ни­ми ли­ловы­ми и се­реб­ря­ными по­лями звёз­дных са­моц­ве­тов, и Ку­ними ка­жет­ся, слов­но те вот-вот упа­дут пря­мо ему в ла­дони.  
  
– Как ду­ма­ешь, ес­ли звез­да упа­дёт, ка­кой она бу­дет на ощупь?  
  
Ги­тара смол­ка­ет, и Кин­дай­чи смот­рит на не­го удив­лённо-оза­дачен­но.  
  
– На­вер­ное, – бор­мо­чет он, за­дум­чи­во по­тирая шею, – ни­какой? В смыс­ле, это же прос­то ша­ры из га­за, Ку­ними.  
  
Ку­ними ни­чего не от­ве­ча­ет, но в мыс­лях на­зыва­ет Кин­дай­чи ду­раком.  
  
– Ты сей­час по­думал, что я ду­рак, да? – оби­жен­но спра­шива­ет Кин­дай­чи.  
  
– Я и так ду­маю, что ты ду­рак.  
  
– Зна­ешь, в детс­тве мне ка­залось, что ты в та­кое не ве­ришь, – го­ворит он, чуть под­кру­чивая кол­ки, те­ни па­да­ют ему на ли­цо и лу­на от­све­чива­ет ко­жу. – Всег­да был серь­ёз­ным, да­же по­рой че­рес­чур, а сей­час – спра­шива­ешь про па­да­ющие звёз­ды...  
  
Ра­куш­ка за­мира­ет, и Ку­ними пря­чет гла­за за за­весой из глад­ких блес­тя­щих во­лос.  
  
– Мне нра­вит­ся это в те­бе, – об­ро­ня­ет Кин­дай­чи, нев­зна­чай и не­лов­ко. – Будь ты...  
  
Он осе­ка­ет­ся, вол­ны сме­ют­ся над ним звон­ким шё­потом, и Ку­ними сно­ва ду­ма­ет, ка­кой же он ду­рак.  
  
«Будь ты дев­чонкой, я бы в те­бя влю­бил­ся».  
  
  
  
Ку­ними зна­ет, что ра­но или поз­дно он ос­та­нет­ся сов­сем один. Он зна­ет, что это не нав­сегда: он и Кин­дай­чи, их до­мик, бли­зость, об­лачные ко­раб­ли и бли­ки на во­де. Он зна­ет с са­мого на­чала, что стро­ить зам­ки из пес­ка – глу­пая за­тея.  
  
  
  
Так про­ходит не­деля.


	6. Chapter 6

_***_

  
  
Они не бу­дут вмес­те.  
  
Это бы­ло по­нят­но с са­мого на­чала.  
   
  
Кин­дай­чи го­ворит, что всё в по­ряд­ке.  
Кин­дай­чи го­ворит, что­бы Ку­ними не от­лы­нивал от ре­гуляр­но­го при­ёма ле­карств.  
Кин­дай­чи мо­жет го­ворить всё что угод­но, вот толь­ко в по­ряд­ке от это­го ни­чего не бу­дет.  
  
  
  
Они соз­ва­нива­ют­ся каж­дый день, бол­та­ют по нес­коль­ко ча­сов, и мил­ли­оны раз Кин­дай­чи го­ворит «люб­лю», и мил­ли­оны раз Ку­ними чувс­тву­ет, как его мир кро­шит­ся на пес­ча­ные гра­нулы.  
  
Она го­ворит: _при­ез­жай. Пос­ко­рее, мне те­бя не хва­та­ет._  
  
Кин­дай­чи го­ворит: _прос­ти, мне на­до быть с Ку­ними. Это слож­ное для не­го вре­мя._  
  
Ухо Ку­ними го­рит ро­зова­тым ог­нём, но он толь­ко силь­нее вжи­ма­ет­ся в сте­ну.  
  
Она го­ворит: _не­уже­ли он так до­рог те­бе._  
  
Кин­дай­чи го­ворит: _Нет, нет, это не так, это сов­сем, сов­сем не так, мне слож­но те­бе объ­яс­нить, по­жалуй­ста, да­вай по­том._  
  
Ухо Ку­ними го­рит, и всё, че­го он хо­чет, это быть сож­жённым дот­ла, ведь да­же это – не так боль­но.  
  
  
Она не­нави­дит его, не­нави­дит, _не­нави­дит­не­нави­дит­не­нави­дит._  
  
  
Док­тор при­ходит как обе­щал – в час, ког­да сол­нце пы­ла­ет в зе­ните, а пе­сок на бе­регу наг­ре­ва­ет­ся до той сте­пени, что по не­му не­воз­можно хо­дить го­лыми пят­ка­ми. Кин­дай­чи ни­чего об этом не зна­ет: его нет до­ма, по­тому что он ушёл за про­дук­та­ми.  
  
Ку­ними си­дит на кра­еш­ке кро­вати. Ночью он спал пло­хо, пе­река­тывал­ся с бо­ка на бок, от­кры­вал гла­за и раз­гля­дывал мер­ца­ющие меж­звёздные ды­ры в по­тол­ке, ко­торые бы­ли все­го лишь пло­дом его во­об­ра­жения.  
  
Ку­ними кра­ем гла­за сле­дит за плав­ны­ми дви­жени­ями рук, ко­торые уби­ра­ют фо­нен­доскоп в сум­ку. На ощупь они шер­ша­вые и мяг­кие; ко­жа ис­по­лосо­вана стар­чески­ми мор­щинка­ми и тон­ки­ми си­ними вен­ка­ми. Док­тор пах­нет мор­ской солью и ещё нем­но­го – та­баком.  
  
Док­тор на­поми­на­ет Ку­ними де­душ­ку, ко­торо­го он ви­дел лишь раз в жиз­ни.  
  
– Те­бя что-то ещё бес­по­ко­ит, вер­но?  
  
Ку­ними уты­ка­ет­ся в пол и мо­та­ет го­ловой.  
  
– Бог не да­ёт те­бе боль­ше, чем ты смо­жешь вы­нес­ти, – го­ворит док­тор. – Зна­ешь ведь?  
  
Ку­ними сно­ва мол­чит.  
  
– Ты силь­ный, Аки­ра-кун. Го­раз­до силь­нее, чем ты ду­ма­ешь.  
  
– Я не силь­ный, – спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет Ку­ними. – И ни­ког­да им не был.  
  
– Ну, хм. Уп­ря­мый уж точ­но!  
  
Ку­ними хму­рит­ся, но ни­чего от­ве­тить на это не мо­жет. Док­тор сме­ёт­ся, сол­нечные лу­чи сту­чат по стёк­лам, и ком­на­та зве­нит хрус­таль­но и чис­то.  
  
– Мо­гу я вас кое о чём поп­ро­сить, сен­сей?  
  
   
  
Ку­ними – не осо­бен­ный.  
  
Это бы­ло по­нят­но с са­мого на­чала.  
  
Ку­ними зна­ет – как бы силь­но, как бы тре­пет­но он не при­вязы­вал се­бя к Кин­дай­чи, он ни­ког­да не смо­жет прис­во­ить его без ос­татка. Кин­дай­чи – не его иг­рушка; он ну­жен дру­гим лю­дям нас­толь­ко же силь­но, нас­коль­ко в нём нуж­да­ет­ся сам Ку­ними. Кин­дай­чи ну­жен все­му ми­ру, он ну­жен семье, друзь­ям и лю­бимой де­вуш­ке, ко­торая пах­нет ак­ва­релью, – Ку­ними же по­ложе­на лишь та спра­вед­ли­во по­делён­ная часть, и то что, он сде­лал, то, что он ук­рал у всех, уне­ся с со­бой на мо­ре, спря­тав в ра­кови­нах ра­кушек и под по­долом шур­ша­щих волн, на­зыва­ет­ся эго­из­мом.  
  
С эти­ми мыс­ля­ми, Ку­ними кор­ня­ми врас­та­ет в ощу­щение пол­ной бес­по­мощ­ности и шеп­чет сво­ему сер­дцу, что­бы оно не ко­лолось в гру­ди.  
  
   
  
Ему не ста­новит­ся луч­ше.


End file.
